


Accepted Offer

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fic is based off of this imagine: http://imaginethatsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/98028781328/i-dont-know-about-this-yn-this-is-not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepted Offer

“______!”

At the sound of Dean’s bellowing, you immediately sprang up from your bed, book forgotten.  If he was yelling, something was obviously wrong.  Of course, that could range anywhere from “______, why the hell didn’t you clean the dishes after you cooked last” to “Fuck!  We broke the world again!”

Best not to take your chances and wind up completely unprepared to face down Lucifer or Metatron or some other extreme.

“What?”  You panted as you skidded to a stop in front of Dean and Cas.

Dean eyed you, curious.  “Why’d you run?”

“Generally,” you began, your gaze narrowing in aggravation due to the lack of emergency, “when you yell, shit’s hit the fan.”

“No fan hitting today, ______.” He grinned and threw an arm around Cas’s shoulders.  

Cas, for his part, looked extremely uncomfortable.  Two years ago, that had been his default setting.  Now, though, it made you wary.  What the hell was Dean up to?

“Our buddy Cas, here, has his eye on someone.”  The grin never left Dean’s face.  “And I figured you’d be the perfect person to help get him ready for when he picks her up.”

It was like your stomach was caught in a vise.  Cas was going on a date?  With someone not you?  A thousand thoughts swirled around in your brain, but not one of them held your focus.  No, that was solely trained on the angel in front of you.  The one who, unknowingly, held your slowly shattering heart in the palm of his hand.

“Why me?”  Ten points for keeping your voice steady.

“Well, you’re a female.  You know what females like.  And we need our boy to make a great first impression.”

“Two things, hotshot.  One, I know what I like, not what every other female likes.  We are all different, you know.”  You refrained from adding anything too rude.  It’s not like Dean knew you were in love with Cas.  

Dean rolled his eyes.  “And the second thing?”

“If he already has a date, he doesn’t need to make a first impression.  Obviously, she already likes how he is now if she agreed to go on a date with him.”

The absolute last thing you ever wanted to do was to help Cas get ready for a date with someone else.  It was bad enough, knowing he didn’t want you the way you wanted him, but to actually help him get with someone else?  No chance in hell.

“Dean,” Cas suddenly chimed in–the first sign of life from him since you’d come into the library.  “I’m sure ______ has more important things to do.”  He shrugged Dean’s arm from around his shoulders.

“No way, man.  She was probably just in her room, reading.”

“Great.  So now, I’m boring.”  You tried desperately to relax your stance, but you could feel your hackles raising.

Both men spoke at once.

“Of course not.” Cas winced.

“Kinda, yeah.” Dean shrugged.

Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you off to the side.  “Look, ______, it’s Cas.”  He sighed.  “The guy deserves a break, doesn’t he?  What harm would it be for you to help…spruce him up a bit?  You’d really be helping him out.”

God damn it.  You could feel your resolve start to wither.  It wasn’t Cas’s fault you were in love with him.  After everything he’d done for you, surely you could swallow your pride and help him out a bit.  Right?

And maybe, yeah, not every woman’s fantasy was of an angel in a trench coat sweeping them off their feet.  He probably wouldn’t look half-bad in jeans and a nice shirt.  Something casual.  Something simple.

Fuck.

“Fine.” You growled, yanking your arm out of Dean’s grasp.  You turned back to Cas, if for no other reason, than to avoid having to look at the look of triumph on Dean’s face.  “Maybe some jeans?”

“Now, we’re talking.”  Dean’s grin was back.

Cas just frowned.  “Excuse us, ______.  Dean, may I speak with you in private?”

Before Dean could answer, Cas pressed two fingers to his forehead.  Both of them vanished.

“I think I really fucking hate this.”

“What?”

You jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice.  “You, for scaring me half to death.”

He smiled.  “My bad.  But seriously, what do you hate?”  

“Your brother.  And Cas.  And whatever woman I have to help get Cas ready for.”  Two truths and a lie.  But you weren’t about to reveal which one was false.

“Ah.  So you got roped into all that.”  Sam shook his head.  He grabbed two books from one of the shelves and sat down at the table.  “Beware the perils of Dean on a mission to get someone laid.”

You fought a grimace at the thought.  “I’ll take note of that.”  You felt anger start to bubble away inside of you.  You needed a release.  Something to ease the tension you felt.  You needed… “Where am I supposed to find clothes in Cas’s size last minute?  You and Dean are both taller than he is.  And I’ve never shopped for a man before.  I have no idea what I’d even be looking for.”

“He still has a few things left over from when…” Sam’s voice trailed off.

You were both thinking about the time Dean kicked him out of the bunker and he’d been homeless.  It still broke your heart, just imagining what he must have felt, what he must have gone through.  You’d have given anything to have been able to save him from that.  Even now, you wished you could turn back time and stop any of that from ever happening.

“Right.  And those are in his room?”

“Should be.  Yeah.”  Sam turned back to his research.

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”  You rolled your eyes and headed off to find some clothes.

 

.

 

“…still let her help.  It’ll be perfect.”

You could hear Dean just on the other side of Cas’s closed door.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice sounded strained.  “This is not what I meant when I asked for your help.”

Great.  So, not only were you not what the angel wanted in a date, you also weren’t good enough to help get him ready for said date.

“Hey, guys.”  You opened the door and both men spun around to face you.  “Cas, I was coming to help you find something to wear for your date.  But hey, if you’re not looking for my help, I can just go back to–”

“You are exactly the right person to help get him ready for this, ______.”  Dean’s grin was back.  Only, there was a new layer to it, something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“Dean, if ______ has more important things to do–”

“Cas, I promise, her opinion on this is vital.”  Dean looked at you.  “You’re the only one who can get it just right.”  

With that, Dean stepped past you and out of the room.

Cas shifted nervously as he lifted his gaze to meet yours.  “______, I apologize for getting you dragged into the middle of all this.”

You sighed, unable to muster up any anger towards him.  “It’s fine.  All I was doing was being boring.  Not like this interrupts much.”  You moved towards his closet and began to look through the sparse collection of clothing.  “So, any idea what this lady might like to see you in?”

Looking over your shoulder, you noticed a frown on Cas’s face.

“I thought that is what you were supposed to help me with.”

“Like I told Dean, just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I know what every other woman wants.”  You pulled out the best pair of jeans–the only ones with no holes or tears in them–and held them out towards him.  “Is it a casual date, or something more fancy?”

“I–I don’t know.  I haven’t…I haven’t actually…”

“You haven’t asked her out yet?”  Was that your heart starting to beat again?

Maybe she’d say ‘no’ and Cas wouldn’t go out with someone else.  But then, that would leave Cas sad and broken-hearted.

The thought left a bad taste in your mouth.  Just because Cas didn’t love you back didn’t mean he didn’t deserve to find happiness.  You felt like an ass for even entertaining the thought.

You forced a smile to your face.  “Well, don’t worry.  She’d be crazy to say ‘no’ to you.”  You reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his coat.  “Take this and the suit jacket off.  Change into these.”  You patted the jeans.  “I’ll, uh, I’ll be right out in the hall as soon as you’re done.”

Once his door closed behind you, you started pacing.

One one hand, your heart loathed the idea of Cas being with anyone other than you.  It made you want to curl up into a ball and just cry.  What did she have that you didn’t?  Why couldn’t he be taking you somewhere, asking Dean for advice on how to date you?

On the other hand, Cas deserved to be happy.  He’d done so much, given so much of himself to make sure the world was still standing.  This woman better appreciate him and all that he’d sacrificed.  If she broke his heart, you’d break something of hers.  Preferably, her face.

“______?”

You’d been so lost in thought that you hadn’t noticed Cas had opened the door and was now standing in the doorway, wearing the jeans you’d handed him, along with his white button-up.

“You look great, Cas.  Just enough casual and just enough dressy to work for wherever you’re thinking of taking her.”

Watching the blush color his cheeks, you were struck by another thought.  This woman, whoever she was, would get the man, Cas.  She’d get the vessel.  She wouldn’t know about the amazingness of the angel hidden just beneath the surface.  That knowledge would be yours.  You’d keep that part of him tucked away in your heart.  She wouldn’t get to take that away from you.

Your smile was definitely more genuine as you tugged him towards the bathroom.  “Alright.  Hair time.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“It’s too neat.”  You shoved your fingers into his hair, trying to drown out the thought that some other woman would eventually do this to him, for some other reason than what you got to do it for.  “Maybe she likes that, though.”  You frowned.

“What do you like?”  He bit his lip.

“Honestly?  I liked it better before.  Back when you were still a rebel angel and didn’t worry about being presentable.”

“I’m still considered a rebel by most of my brothers and sisters.”  He smiled gently.

“I know.”  You continued to muss with his hair, getting it back to the look he’d had when you first met him.  “But…you know…before, back when I first met you, you had this adorable case of bedhead and it worked for you.”

“Bedhead?”  He cocked his head to the side.

You smiled.  “Yeah.  You looked like you’d woken up in the morning and skipped the whole ordeal of trying to perfect your appearance and went straight to kicking ass and taking names.  Very badass.”  When his hair was finally the way you wanted it, you lowered your hands to your side.  

“Kicking ass and taking names.”  He chuckled.  “Yes, I suppose I didn’t let much sidetrack me from completing my missions.  Aside from being influenced by you and realizing you didn’t deserved to be destroyed, yes, I was fairly focused in my work.”

“We humans are a pesky bunch,” you sighed.  “Getting under your skin, making you feel things.”

“While true, that’s not what I meant.”  He reached out and took your hands in his.  “I meant you, specifically.”

“What?”

“You’ve always gotten under my skin and made me feel things.  Things I had once thought angels weren’t meant to feel.”

“Cas, please don’t say things like that to me.”  You pulled your hands from his grasp.  “Not now.”  Fuck, now was not the time to start crying.

“But it’s true,” he insisted.

“Cas, you’re about to go ask someone out.  Telling me this isn’t fair to me, or to them.”  You started to leave–you didn’t need him to see the tears that had started welling in your eyes, but he stopped you, gently pulling on your arm so that you were facing him again.

“______, earlier today, I asked Dean for help–”

“Yeah, Cas, I got–”

“I asked him for some dating advice.  He misunderstood.  I’ve never asked someone on a date before.  I needed to know how to make it perfect.  You deserve perfect, ______.”

Your eyes grew wide and he smiled, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

“When I informed him of his error, he seemed to think that having you help me would be ideal.  You’d know what you like.  So, ______, is this acceptable?”  He gestured to himself with a hopeful look on his face.

Closing your eyes, you shook your head.  “No.”

“Oh.”

You opened your eyes to see his face fall.  “Don’t misunderstand me, Castiel.”  This time, you grabbed his hands.  “This look on this vessel, yeah, it’s attractive.  But that’s not what I want.  I want the angel who raised Dean from perdition, who took on an archangel and called him an assbutt, who always tries to do the right thing.” You watched his eyes light up and you smiled.  “Getting you ready for this date, I was getting you ready for a human date, as a human male.  But if you’re going to be dating me, it’s the angel I want.  Not the human you’re wearing.”

He studied your face for a few moments before a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  In the blink of an eye, he was back in the suit and trench coat, his hair neatly combed.

“Better?”

“You seriously want to date me?”

“I think a part of me has always wanted to be closer to you, ever since I first met you.”

“Me too.”  You bit your lip when you felt your cheeks begin to heat.

He pulled you closer before leaning down and kissing you.  As the kiss deepened, he took your hands and pressed them into his hair.  Getting the message, you carded your fingers through his hair, sending it in multiple directions.  His hands came to rest on the small of your back as he ended the kiss, allowing you a moment to catch your breath.

“______, would you accept my offer of courtship?”

From outside the bathroom, you heard a groan.  “Seriously, Cas, I told you not to ask her like that.”

You grinned.  “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
